


Worlds Collide

by wolfd3mon99



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Final Fantasy VII, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, What am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfd3mon99/pseuds/wolfd3mon99
Summary: What if Michael Yew never did die? What if he is actually Renzou Shima? What if Rin was not only the son of Satan but also the son of Artemis?So far there is only one chapter. I need inspiration for this story.





	Worlds Collide

I looked at the phone that was in my lap. Ryuji was waiting for me to call him. I took a deep breath before I dialed in his number. I looked around my cabin to make sure that none of my half siblings were awake. They needed to get as much sleep as possible for the upcoming war with Kronos. Ryuji picked up after the second ring.  
“‘Ello? Who’s this calling me?” He asked. He sounded tired.  
“Renzo Shima.” I said with a sigh. I heard him shuffle things around.  
“What are you doing calling from America?” He asked me. Dang, I should have thought about that and should’ve used my other phone. Well then again my original phone was busted by Lee before he was killed in a battle.  
“Sorry. My other phone was busted.” I replied. I heard him scoff.  
“What happened?” He asked.  
“One of my friends snapped my phone in half before he was killed.” I replied. “Anyways that man was my half brother.”  
“Wait… WHAT?” He yelled. I pulled my phone away from my ear. “HOW!”  
“Ryuji, too loud.” I hissed.  
“Sorry.” He said. I rubbed my forehead.  
“It’s fine.” I said. I heard a groan coming from Will who was above me. “Crap.”  
“Michael… who ya talking to?” Will asked me with a yawn.  
“A friend of mine from Japan.” I replied.  
“You ‘now it’s late there?” Will asked me.  
“It’s only 11 p.m. there.” I said. Will hit me in the face with a pillow before he hoisted himself back up onto his bed.  
“Go talk outside.” He said. I got up and walked outside into the bright summer day. I hated being related to the god of the sun. I always rose with the sun. I let out a small growl before I went back into the cabin, got dressed and walked back outside.  
“Sorry about that Ryuji.” I said.  
“Who was that?” He asked.  
“My half brother Will.” I said. Before Ryuji could reply, Chiron blew the conch shell horn. “Look, I’ve got to get going.”  
“Okay. Bye.” He said.  
“Yeah. Bye.” I replied. I hung up the phone and went over to the pavilion where everyone was gathering. We all waited for everyone to get there. Once everyone was there, Chiron began speaking.  
“Quiet down everyone!” He called out. Everyone quickly quiet down. “Thank you. As you all know, New York and Olympus are going to be under attack by the Titans.” There was a moment of silence before everyone began to talk all at once.  
“Quiet!” Percy yelled. I had to cover my ears due to hearing a demon roar in Percy’s voice. Wait, a demon? Here? Oh wait, there was an American branch that was part of the Vatican. Ever since I got here, I was constantly under surveillance and for a reason too. Due to my powers, I was considered a threat. Everyone fell silent. “Thank you. Now continue.” Chiron nodded his thanks before he began again.  
“Here is the plan to save New York. Percy and the Apollo cabin will go and block the bridges. The Athena and Ares cabins are going to plant minefields around Olympus’s entrance. The Aphrodite cabin and the Hunters of Artemis are going to take the north part of central park, while the satyrs are going to take care of the south part of central park. Any questions?” He asked. I rose my hand. “Yes?”  
“What about the east and west of central park?” I asked.  
“We’ll take care of it.” I heard Nico say from behind us. We all turned around to see Hades, Persephone, Demeter, and Nico with a huge army of the undead behind them.  
“That works.” I said.  
“I’ll help with the west.” We heard Hestia say.  
“Sweet!” Travis and Conner said with a cheer then froze. “Hey what about the Demeter cabin, Hephaestus cabin, and Hermes cabin?”  
“You guys are going to block as many streets as you can.” Chiron said. I caught Silena’s eye who nodded confirming that Kronos was indeed ready to help us. In fact, it just means one less demigod that he has to worry about.  
“Let’s load up!” Chiron said. Everyone cheered then went to get ready for the war against Kronos. I went back to my cabin and shoved a few shirts into my backpack as well as my K’rick and a few daggers. I also slid in an extra bow and as many arrows as I could fit in it. I also packed some medical equipment just in case I ended up wounded, which I hope that wouldn’t happen. I slipped two silver knives into my boots as well as two more up my sleeves, while I put my Desert Eagle in the back of my waist band and covered it up with my shirt. I took a deep breath when I remembered a picture that Percy took of Will, Lee, himself and I. I grabbed the picture and put it into my backpack as well. I don’t know when I would see them again, so I wanted a reminder of them. I put the backpack over my shoulder and looked around the cabin. Can’t really say that I will miss this place. I walked outside and was about to head to where the van’s were waiting to take us to Manhattan, when Chiron grabbed my shoulder. I looked up at him.  
“Are you sure you want Kronos to do this?” He asked. I smiled.  
“I’m sure, Chiron.” I replied.  
“Take care of yourself Renzo.” He said. I nodded to let him know that I understood.  
“Good luck, Chiron.” I said. “You’re going to need it.” Chiron gave me a sad smile, before he let go of my shoulder so I could get on the van. I looked out the window to look at the camp for the last time. I watched as we pulled away from the camp when I saw Chiron wave goodbye. Once we got on the freeway, I turned to face my friends who were talking excitedly about the war against Kronos. I once again caught Silena’s eye who gave me a discret thumbs up. I nodded just as discreetly. Soon, we reached Manhattan all too fast for my liking. We all tumbled out of the vans and turned to face Percy who was put in charge of us unconsciously. I still don’t know myself on how that happened. We followed him into the Empire State Building and up to the 104th floor. Where Olympus was located. We walked around for a bit before we started to set our camp up. From up here, we could hear the whole city as cars rush by to the sound of the birds to the feeling of the wind on my skin. I didn’t pay any attention to the noise before I heard someone ask if they were the only ones that could no longer hear the cars or birds. I froze before I joined everyone at the edge of the balcony.  
“What did they do to my city?” I heard Percy ask. I pulled binoculars out of nowhere and looked out at the city, everyone was either asleep or barely holding on from passing out due to the spell that someone created. I quietly cursed under my breath.  
“Morpheus.” I said out loud.  
“Who is that?” I heard Annabeth ask. I turned to face her.  
“Seriously? You don’t know who Morpheus is? I thought you knew… well… everything due to your mother being Athena. Well this just made my day.” I said with a grin.  
“Just tell me, Michael!” She snapped. I put my hands up in a show of surrender.  
“Okay, okay. Jeez calm down.” I said. “Morpheus is the god of dreams and sleep. He can take on any human form and appear in dreams.” Everyone looked at me. “What? I don’t spend my whole day on the archery range. Plus Morpheus’s magic is pretty strong.”  
“Then, how are we not affected?” Katie asked.  
“Because, he can choose who to put to sleep and who to keep awake.” Silena responded. Everyone turned to face her. “I do study magic as well. I don’t just stand in front of my wardrobe and try to find a good outfit to wear.”  
“Well let’s go do what Chiron said.” Percy said successfully getting all of our attention again. “We’ve got a war to win people.” Everyone split up into their groups and went to their assigned stations. Well, I guess you call them stations. Percy led our group to the Brooklyn bridge where we knew that the majority of the army would come through.  
“Who’s ready to die for our home?” I heard Kayla ask.  
“I am.” I said.  
“Your suicidal, Michael.” I heard Percy say.  
“I try.” I said with a smile. Everyone looked at me scared. “No really. I am willing to die for our home.” And get rid of Scarlet’s spies as well. I added the last part quietly. If they were to ever find out that I was being watched, they would start asking questions, which is the last thing I need at the moment. I strained my ears and heard a few demons that were watching me. I strained them even further and heard Kronos and his army coming. I quietly pulled an arrow out of my quiver and knocked it in place. The others noticed my movement and they slowly got their weapons ready as well. Soon the army appeared in front of us. Some looked a bit nervous when they saw us, but the others got ready with a smile on their faces. “Those dudes seem more suicidal than me.” They all looked at me with the same look. Dude, really? They seemed to be saying. I just shrugged. I looked up and met Kronos’s eyes. I could literally hear his thoughts. Are you certain? He asked me quietly. I nodded. From the distance that I was at, I saw Kronos sigh. Very well Renzo. Let me know when you are ready. I nodded once more confirming that I was indeed ready.  
~Flashback~  
Silena and I where in front of Kronos, who looked at us surprised.  
“Why are you asking me?” He asked.  
“Because I want my disappearance to like I died and not like I ran off.” I replied. “Plus it would be one less demigod for you to worry about.”  
“True.” He said. “Very well, I’ll help get you to Japan.” Silena and I broke into a smile. “But how will we make it look like you died, Renzo?”  
“Don’t worry. I’ve got that covered.” I replied with a dark smile that sent shivers down their backs and caused a monster next to Kronos to faint. Ethan looked impressed, that I managed to scare not only Silena and a monster, but Kronos himself.  
“How many people know about your plan?” He asked.  
“Silena, Chiron, Kronos, that monster that is on the ground, and you.” I replied.  
“Why Chiron?” Kronos asked.  
“He’s assigning groups to certain places and I had him put the Apollo cabin with Percy at the Brooklyn bridge.” I replied darkly once again sending shivers down Kronos, Silena and Ethan’s backs.  
“Okay. We’ll get you to Japan using the bridge.” Kronos replied once he got his composure back.  
“Thank you.” I replied. “Until then.” With that, Silena and I walked away.  
~End of Flashback~  
We need to weaken the bridge first. I thought to Kronos. He nodded and then sent his troops over the bridge. We started fighting until the bridge became weakened.  
“Percy!The bridge!” I yelled. Once he breaks the bridge.  
Very well Renzo. Kronos replied. Percy nodded his head and broke the bridge. Kronos used the pressure of the bridge to launch me to Japan. I looked down as I flung in the air and met Kronos eyes. Weird thing was at that moment, he looked like Ryuji’s dad. I shook my head of that thought and looked down once more to see Ethan, Silena and Chiron wave at me. I waved back before I lifted my head to concentrate on getting to Japan. In one piece. Hopefully. I must’ve fallen asleep sometime during my flight because when I opened my eyes, I saw Kyoto, Japan coming up fast. I remembered that Kronos had taught me how to slow my fall when reaching the ground after too many crash landings. I spread apart my arms allowing the mesh like wings that were connected to my shirt. Soon my fall began to slow down allowing me to use what air that was caught in the mesh to glide to Ryuji’s family inn. From time to time, I would close the mesh in order to descend a little faster. Once I was a good meter above the ground, I completely closed my wings and went into a bullet role that kept me from breaking any bones. Thank the gods that Kronos could teach me that in a short amount of time. I looked at my watch which I had set the night before in America to see it was 3 in the morning. I decided to wait outside until the sun came around which was in 3 hours. While I waited, I got the brown dye out of my hair so that way it was back to his original black hair. I leaned against the wall of the inn and unconsciously began to do morse code. When I realized what I was doing, I just went on going with it. It was always the same message. Why did you leave me? My mom taught my brothers and I morse code when we were younger. When I was 12, she died due to some disease, I couldn’t pronounce even under the influence of a truth serum. I closed my eyes before I reopened them and pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I promised Silena and Ethan that I would let them know when I got to Japan. I quickly texted both of them to calm them down so they wouldn’t freak out. I closed my phone after the message sent, put my phone away and once again closed my eyes. I woke up to the sound of the birds. I looked at my watch to see it was 6 in the morning. I stretched my sore limbs and yawned. I always forgot how beautiful Kyoto was in the first rays of sunlight. I shoved my hands into my pocket and walked into the entrance of the inn. I took a deep breath in and looked around. Nothing happened to change at all. I thought back to when I heard a demonic roar from Percy. It sounded so familiar, but I could not place where I’ve heard it before. I heard footsteps coming to the entrance. I lifted my head up and saw it was Ryuji’s dad.  
“What are you doing up this early master?” I asked. He jumped 3 centimeters before he saw me.  
“What are you doing up, Renzo?” He asked.  
“I’ve always risen with the sun.” I replied.  
“Ah. I am on my way to the temple. If Ryuji asks for me, tell him I’m at the temple.” He said.  
“Yes master.” I said. After he left, I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out to see I had two text messages. One from Silena and the other one from Ethan. I opened Silena’s first. The text read:  
Ren congratulations! I’m texting you right now because I might not make it. If I don’t, just know that you were the best older brother I’ve ever had. Also Ethan will text you on my status. Love you!  
I just started at it. Oh God please don’t let her die. She was like a baby sister that I never had from my mom’s side of the family. I took a deep breath before I opened up Ethan’s text message, which read:  
Ren. I am so sorry, but Silena died in a fight against a poisonous drakon. Chiron showed me her body. She was ripped to shreds. Chiron told me that she spent her last minutes in the arms of the people that cared about her. I’m having a hard time still with coming to terms with her death. I’m having Prometheus type this up for me. I’m so sorry.  
I felt tears run down my face. Silena was gone. I began to sob quietly. I felt like I just lost the one person who really understood me. I slide to the floor all empty and hollow. I stopped sobbing when I no longer felt sadness. In its place, I felt anger and rage. I lifted my head and turned and punched the wall next to me, breaking the wall. I was pissed. No in fact I was beyond pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more to this once I get inspiration.


End file.
